


Dripping With Love

by Ifuseekamy



Series: Bringing the Heat [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Power Play, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, as always, but just a little bit, finding out their kinks together, my girls in love, power bottom Dani, service top Aubrey, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifuseekamy/pseuds/Ifuseekamy
Summary: "She focuses on her magic, calmly asking for "just a small flame,” before she feels heat in one of her palms. She opens her eyes back up, finding a flame the size of a tennis ball. She sighs, then places the block of wax in the fire, cupping her fingers together tightly. Dani watches, in total delight, as the wax melts and collects in the basin of Aubrey's palm."In which Aubrey uses her godly fire powers for some light wax play. Dani is totally there for it.





	Dripping With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I was talking to my girlfriend about Danbrey this past week when the concept of temperature play came up, and I couldn't get this concept out of my head. I hope y'all like it! I love these girls so much.

Aubrey was worried— excited, but worried.

She and Dani had been planning this for a week. She knew there was no logical reason for being worried, but she couldn’t help it. One of them had to have a healthy sense of fear about all of this!

Dani was in the bathroom, getting ready. From her spot on the bed, Aubrey could hear the hurried sound of clothing shuffling and the clank of plastic makeup containers against the counter. Aubrey had gotten home early today, leaving a flustered Dani to mumble “oh—you’re, uhh,— okay. The bedroom is ready, just give me a minute,” before she vanished into the bathroom. That was about 20 minutes ago.

So, here Aubrey sits: biding her time, looking at the low lighting of the room, the still perfectly made bed, and then to the small, white wax melts on her nightstand. She picks up the package, examining the small, brick-like squares that hold way too much goddamn power. She had let Dani pick them out based on what she wanted, but right now she would do anything for something a little less imposing— a floral votive, maybe? Perhaps a tea light? Although, she knows that’s not what Dani’s asking for.

Honestly, Aubrey should’ve seen this coming. Dani never lets a day go by without complimenting her girlfriend’s warm-blooded nature. Sometimes, she does it on a chilly night when they’re snuggling on the couch; Dani scooching closer to Aubrey, tucking her head into the crook of Aubrey’s neck. “_You’re like a furnace— it’s so nice_,” Dani would say, or something along those lines. Sometimes, it would be an incredibly warm night, with the two of them abandoning all of the blankets as they try to fall asleep, even though Dani would stay plastered to her lover’s side in a firm cuddle. “_You don’t mind, do you? I kind of like the heat_,” Dani would say, and Aubrey would shake her head and pull her girlfriend closer, despite the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

So, when Dani first said the words out loud— wax play— Aubrey wasn’t all that surprised. So what? A little heat play with a candle and some light dripping. With proper precautions, she could handle that. However, when she explained this sentiment to Dani, she noticed her girlfriend making every attempt to _not _look her in the eyes.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Dani started, eyes still focused on a spot of the wall to the left of Aubrey’s hip. “But I was thinking that maybe we could do something more— um, intermediate?” With this last word, Dani brought her eyes back up to Aubrey’s.

“Okaaay, I’m listening,” Aubrey said cautiously, trying to temper the anxiety in her voice. 

“Well, you know how your hands can, like, catch on fire?” Dani asked, rhetorically. “What if, like, _that_— but also with wax in that hand?” Dani looked up at Aubrey hopefully, and like always, those puppy dog eyes did her in.

“Okay, I’m ready! Close your eyes,” Dani shouts from the closed bathroom door, shaking Aubrey out of her memories. Aubrey sets down the wax melts, steadies her breath, and closes her eyes. 

“Alright! They’re closed,” she shouts back.

Dani opens the door and walks into the bedroom, poising herself on the door frame. “How do I look, Lady Flame?” she says, coyly, watching Aubrey’s shocked face as she opens her eyes.

Dani’s wearing a babydoll that barely skims her upper thighs, made of sheer cherry-red lace, with matching panties. The triangle cups of the lingerie gently cover and lift her breasts, but they do nothing to conceal to her pink nipples, which are hard from the cool air in the apartment. She’s wearing her hair in two braids—which like, _fucking hot_, Aubrey thinks_, please hit me baby, one more time_— and she’s got a big grin on her face, which highlights the bright red lipstick she’s wearing.

“Holy shit, babe,” Aubrey says, thanking the universe for her hot, hot girlfriend. “You did all of this just for me?” She asks, watching with glee as Dani saunters over and gently straddles her girlfriend’s lap. Aubrey immediately starts petting the lace of the lingerie near Dani’s hip.

“Well, most of it was actually for me—you know how I love to set the scene— but I gotta admit, the color is totally for you,” Dani says, ruffling Aubrey’s bright red curls and kissing her on the forehead. “I had to give you something to distract you from your intense anxiety.”

Aubrey laughs, leaning into Dani’s touch. “It’s not _intense_,” she says, fake-pouting at Dani’s patronizing tone, “I just don’t wanna give the love of my life third degree burns.”

“You won’t. It’ll feel really nice,” Dani says, and smiles sweetly before kissing Aubrey between the brows. “Now can we like, _get on _with it? I’ve been ready for this all week.” Dani flashes her sharp teeth in a goofy smile before getting off of Aubrey’s lap and laying down on her back.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Aubrey says, a little performance shy now that it’s actually happening. She takes off her tank top and sweatpants, leaving her cold in just her sports bra and boyshorts.

“Do you remember the safewo—”

“Abracadabra. Also, I’ll let you know if it’s getting too hot, of course.” Dani cuts her off, smiling and shifting her body from side to side in anticipation. Aubrey audibly gulps, moving to where Dani is on the bed. She straddles her near the knees, pushing up the lace of her babydoll to expose a little bit more of Dani’s pale, smooth thighs. She rubs them and leans down to kiss Dani. Dani kisses back, feverishly.

When she pulls back up, Aubrey nervously eyes the wax melts on the nightstand. She grabs the block, unwrapping it and breaking one small square off before setting the rest of it back down. Dani looks at her with total glee.

“You _promise_ you’ll let me know if it starts to get too hot?” Aubrey asks, looking down at Dani worriedly.

“I promise I will. It’ll be fine, though,” Dani says, and Aubrey figures she’s as ready as she’ll ever be.

She focuses on her magic, calmly asking for “_just a small flame_,” before she feels heat in one of her palms. She opens her eyes back up, finding a flame the size of a tennis ball. She sighs, then places the block of wax in the fire, cupping her fingers together tightly. Dani watches, in total delight, as the wax melts and collects in the basin of Aubrey's palm.

“Alright, I read online that you’re supposed to hold it a foot and a half away, so that it’s not too hot but so that it also doesn’t splash,” Aubrey says, words falling on deaf ears as Dani quickly nods her head but doesn’t listen, too excited. “I’m gonna start right above your knee, okay?” she asks, looking down at a beaming Dani.

“Yep! One hundred percent okay,” Dani chirps out, her smile now taking over her whole face.

Aubrey parts her fingers ever so slightly, allowing a small _drip, drip, drip_, of wax to touch Dani’s skin, just above the curve of her knee. Dani jumps a little, but quickly lets out a contented hum.

“That okay?” Aubrey asks, enamored with watching the wax change color as it hardens.

“Yeah, you can go a little higher, though. It’s more sensitive up there,” Dani says, and Aubrey notices a little bit of her lipstick has smudged; probably from Dani biting her own lip. Aubrey moves her cupped hand to mid-way up Dani’s thigh, using her other hand to push the babydoll even further up. She’s knows Dani will kill her if she gets wax all over it.

Emboldened by being successful on her first try, Aubrey doesn’t warn Dani before she lets a little more wax drip onto her thigh. This time, Dani gasps and rears up, twisting her thigh. Before Aubrey can get concerned, though, she hears a loud moan from out of her girlfriend.

“Fuck! Aubrey, more, please!” Dani says, trying her best to keep her hands at her sides, though Aubrey can see her knuckles getting white as she grasps the duvet.

“Jesus, Dani, I don’t see the big deal,” Aubrey says, just before getting an idea. She moves her flaming hand from above Dani thigh to right above her own, releasing a small amount of wax. She feels all of her nerve endings sing, snapping to attention as the intense heat translates to pleasure; those sparks seem to travel up her thighs, all the way to her cunt.

Oh. Oh, that does feel good. _Really_ good.

“Told you,” Dani pants out, a smirk on her face. Aubrey notices that she now has a hand in her red panties, rubbing her clit. “Maybe back to me, though, babe. I called dibs on this about a week ago.” Dani says, using her other hand to pull the straps of her babydoll down, exposing both of her breasts. Aubrey takes the hint.

“It’s not horrible, I guess,” Aubrey says by way of comeback, although her wit is undercut slightly by the desperate way she palms Dani’s breast, quickly moving her flaming hand above said breast. As she lets a little bit of wax drip down, Dani moans, long and labored. Her eyes roll back in her head before she comes back, smiling up at Aubrey and placing her finger in the drying wax, rubbing her nipple in the process.

“More,” she demands, and Aubrey can’t refuse her when she asks like that.

Aubrey breaks another square of wax into her palm—as quickly as possible, of course— before the fire melts it down to liquid in no time. She lets some more wax trickle onto Dani’s chest; this time she makes a zigzag pattern from left to right, which seems to please Dani _immensely_. Aubrey watches, rapt attention, as Dani’s pale skin starts to turn a light pink with the heat. It’s not a bad pink; it reminds her of exactly how pink Dani used to get in the hot spring back at Amnesty lodge.

“Thighs,” Dani says, rushed, once again interrupting Aubrey’s walk down memory lane. “More on my thighs, higher than before.”

Aubrey eyes her, an eyebrow raised and a jokingly displeased look on her face.

“Please,” Dani says, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

Aubrey moves her hand back down to Dani’s upper thigh and lets loose, this time pouring rivulets of wax up and down the length of Dani’s right thigh. Dani moans at the sensation, hand still rubbing at her clit in her panties. Aubrey moves on to the left thigh, getting the same reaction. The only difference is, this time Dani throws her head back, moaning louder than she has all night. Aubrey then wills away the fire in her hand, feeling the left-over wax harden as it cools and dries, before she reaches down and moves Dani’s hand away from her clit, tearing her red panties down and off of her.

“What are you— oh shit,” Dani says, as she feels Aubrey’s tongue on her folds, and firm hands toying with the hard wax over her thighs. Dani cards her hands through Aubrey’s hair before guiding her where she wants, bucking into her girlfriend’s face and moaning.

“You are _so_ wet,” Aubrey says, as she comes up for a moment of air, before moving back down and getting to work.

“Yeah, it’s like—oh, shit, _there_— like, such a power trip, Aubrey, oh my god,” Dani pants out, still guiding Aubrey by her head, “it’s just like, all of that fire, that fuckin—fuckin _power_— and you’re using it on _me.” _Dani moans loud one last time, her hips canting, before she comes.

Aubrey moves up to kiss Dani, excitedly feeling the hard wax as she glides up her girlfriend’s body. She kisses her deep, reaching one her hands to her own clit for a second before Dani slaps it away.

“My turn,” Dani says, sounding exhausted and content, as she rubs Aubrey's clit and pushes her on her back.

Aubrey groans, taking Dani by the wrist to show her what she wants. Dani catches on quickly, dragging the pad of her thumb across Aubrey’s clit as she enters her with two curled fingers.

“Fuck, Dani, faster,” Aubrey yells out, circling her hips to get more friction. Dani pistons her fingers in and out as quickly as she can.

“Yes, right there,” Aubrey says, muffled through moans, finding Dani’s mouth next to hers and giving her a scorching kiss. Dani feels her girlfriend’s walls tighten around her fingers, and with her girlfriend’s groan against her mouth, it’s all over.

Dani takes her fingers out of Aubrey and wipes them on the duvet—she’ll wash it later— before scooping Aubrey into her arms with a vice-like grip.

“Thank you for trying something new with me, I hope you liked it at least a little,” she says sarcastically, laughing as Aubrey catches her breath.

“Yeah, the whole thing might be a little better than I thought it would be,” Aubrey concedes, kissing Dani’s cheek and petting her hip. “Your duvet, though? Hated it. It’s fucking _ruined_.”

Dani looks down, seeing the specs of hardened white wax on the dark green comforter; splatters that must’ve bounced off her thighs before drying. She sighs, but not too heavily.

“Still worth it,” a toothy grin flashing, “’cause that was fucking _rad_, Lady Flame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, clean up is gonna be a bitch. :(


End file.
